Fawkes
Fawkes was a phoenix that was owned by Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes lived with Dumbledore at Hogwarts Castle for a large part of his life. He was instrumental in helping Harry Potter defeat Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk. He was also used as a communication between his master and the Order of the Phoenix. Fawkes assisted Dumbledore fighting Lord Voldemort. When Dumbledore died, Fawkes left the castle as a free phoenix and was never seen again. Biography Early Life Much of Fawkes' origins are unknown, but before being tamed by Albus Dumbledore, two of his tail-feathers were procured by the wand maker Ollivander, and fashioned into the cores of two wands (a rare event, as should the two meet, it would initiate Priori Incantatem), made from yew and holly. The yew wand went to Tom Riddle and the holly went to Harry Potter. Service to Dumbledore Fawkes was tamed and owned by the famed wizard Dumbledore, and served him faithfully for many years. As part of his efforts to help Harry in his quest to defeat and kill the Dark Wizard Voldemort and his followers, Dumbledore called Fawkes into battle whenever needed. Throughout the years, there were several instances where Fawkes was extremely helpful. After Dumbledore's death he returned to the wild with no ties to another human. Fighting Slytherin's Basilisk 's Basilisk, blinded by Fawkes.]] In 1993 where Fawkes came to Harry's aid, he saved his life from Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk by pecking its eyes out and dropping the Sorting Hat into Harry's lap, which in turn revealed Godric Gryffindor's Sword. Fawkes then shed healing tears upon Harry's wounds, inflicted by the Basilisk before its death, and cured him of its venom. Next, Fawkes dropped Tom Riddle's Diary into Harry's lap, giving him the chance to destroy it. He also carried Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Gildory Lockhart out of the Chamber of Secrets. Order of the Phoenix officials try to arrest him.]] In late 1995 Fawkes served as a communication between members of the Order and Dumbledore after learning Arthur Weasley had been attacked by Voldemort's pet serpent Nagini while guarding the The Prophecy. Fawkes's involvement was instrumental in saving Arthur's life. ]] In mid 1996, Fawkes took Dumbledore and departed from Hogwarts when Cornelius Fudge tried to arrest the headmaster for supposedly trying to overthrow the Ministry. The phoenix also came to his master's aid, swallowing a Killing Curse intended for Dumbledore, thus giving the headmaster time to defend himself. He exploded the second he swallowed it, though was reborn and returned to the sanctuary of Dumbledore's office following his departure from the Ministry of Magic. Departure .]] When Dumbledore died in 1997 after the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Fawkes, due to his deep emotional bond he had with his master as a result of being claimed by him upon re-birth, was devastated, and sang his Phoenix Lament to the assembled mourners, severely affecting all with its beauty. Fawkes left Hogwarts forever, becoming a wild phoenix with no ties to any human. Shortly before this, though, Fawkes dropped by the funeral of his former master and conjured a source of flame which engulfed Dumbledore's body and reformed into the White Tomb. Relationships Albus Dumbledore Fawkes had a very close relationship with Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore cared for Fawkes after each of his rebirths, and in return he was very faithful to the old wizard. Fawkes protected Dumbledore in his duel with Lord Voldemort by swallowing a Killing Curse aimed at him, and teleported Dumbledore away from the school when the Ministry attempted to arrest him in 1996. When Dumbledore died in 1997, Fawkes sang a lament for his master, then left the school forever. Harry Potter Fawkes aided those who were loyal to Dumbledore, such as Harry Potter. In 1993, he brought the Sorting Hat to Harry in the Chamber of Secrets, and defended him from a Basilisk by scratching out its eyes. When a fang pierced Harry's arm and poisoned him with its venom, Fawkes used his tears to heal the wound, saving Harry's life. He then brought the Horcrux diary to Harry so he could destroy it. Personality Fawkes served as Albus Dumbledore's messenger (a duty normally left to Owls), and his constant companion and pet. Whenever Fawkes died and was re-born, Dumbledore was always there to claim him, and a deep emotional bond formed between him and his master. Fawkes was also affiliated with Harry and his friends, family and their respective allies, serving as a beacon of strength and power during the dark years of the Second Wizarding War, with Fawkes also serving as inspiration for the naming of the Order of the Phoenix, which Dumbledore founded to fight off Voldemort and his Death Eaters. When Fawkes departed, he left a deep emotional void behind. Abilities Being a phoenix, Fawkes periodically dies by bursting into flames (an event called a "Burning Day"), and is then reborn from the ashes. Fawkes also possesses several other remarkable powers; his healing tears, his ability to carry heavy weight with remarkable grace and strength, and also can teleport at will, regardless of the anti-Apparition enchantments surrounding the school. Fawkes also possesses remarkable and soul-touching singing talents. A single note of his song was said to have effects similar to swallowing a drop of warming liquid, and instilling courage and calm. Name etymology Fawkes' name is supposedly derived from the name "Guy Fawkes". A somewhat humorous and subtle hint at this origin is present in the first book, where fireworks shot off in celebration of Voldemort's apparent defeat are attributed to an early celebration of Bonfire Night (Guy Fawkes' Day) by a muggle news reporter. The name may also be inspired by the falcon, also named Fawkes, in the 1985 film, The Falcon and the Snowman. Appearances sketch of Fawkes]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' fr:Fumseck fi:Fawkes no:Vulcan Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Phoenixes Category:Albus Dumbledore's possessions